Happy Endings
by Rizoss
Summary: While Pan's curse is arriving, Regina finds an old spell that can help them reverse it to their benefits. With Emma's help, they cast the spell, but their wish of finding a way for Henry to stay with them both creates a new situation they did not see coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a SwanQueen fic. Thank you very much for reading this, I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Also, as English is not my first language I would apreciate it if you let me know of any mistakes I make. Thank you again! (sorry if I don't update it very often, I'll try my best. )**

From the depths of her sleep, she could hear Henry's voice calling for her while knocking on the door.

- Mom! Mom! I know you are both still asleep, but you promised me today was gonna be the day! And the sun is starting to rise already!"The day of what?" thought Emma, slowly trying to remember what could have promised Henry. -If you don't get out I'm coming in. - Only a few seconds after that, she could hear the door opening. Good, maybe she could convince her son to get in bed and sleep for a few more minutes.-Make room for me in there! - Emma realized she was almost at the edge of the bed, "How much room does this kid need?" She felt him climbing up the bed from the bottom, and managed to open her eyes and turn to him to kiss him good morning, but she felt something was wrong. The sheets. Those weren't her sheets. And there was more. There was someone in bed with her, still completely sleep. What the hell was going on there? They just escaped from Pan, for god's sake. What now? She sat on the bed, and took Henry between her arms. She looked at him in the dark. He was... perfect. A smile crossed his face, and he looked truly happy, as if the past few days hadn't existed. As if he hadn't suffered all he had. That couldn't be bad, right? But they needed to get out of there and whoever was in that bed right away. Quietly, she made a sign for him to stay silent, and follow her out through the open door. She closed it at her back. She took a look around and noticed that there was something familiar

-Honey, what's this?

-What's what, mom? It's Saturday today, and you are going to teach me magic, don't you remember? I've been expecting this all week!

-Teach you magic? You know I can't do magic, at least I can't control it.

-Of course you can, mom has been teaching you for years, you're almost as good as her!

-No, no, Henry, that's not true, Regina just started teaching me a few days ago! What's happening here? Where are we, Henry? Who was in there with me?

-You are acting weird, did you had a bad dream or something? We're at home, mom. Everything is alright, like always. And in there it was just you and mom. Come to have breakf... What? Why that scared face?

-Your mom? As in your other mom? The non-biological one? Regina?

-Yes, of course it's Regina. But you both are my moms, I really don't care who... -But before he could finish his sentence, Emma had opened the door and pulled the sheets off the bed, revealing that Henry was right. Sleeping in her silk blue pijamas was Regina. Emma noticed that the house felt familiar because she had been there before. It was Regina's house in Storybrooke.

-WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE? -Regina woke up inmediatly, with a ball of fire prepared in her hands.

-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?

-WHAT I AM DOING? I JUST WOKE UP! HERE! AND YOU DID THIS!

-I'M SORRY, I DID WHAT NOW?

-Henry, Henry come here and tell her what you just told me. -Henry was looking at them with a scared look on his face. That was enough to calm them both a bit, and Regina got rid of the fireball, but still looked as confused as Emma.

-Why are you two doing this now? Is it because the magic thing again? I told you I know all the price thing now. I'm old enough already!

-Henry, sweetheart, this has nothing to do with you learning magic, believe me, just tell Regina where we are and whose room this is. -Emma tried to talk calmly, but it wasn't working very well.

-I don't understand. We are at home, where we live. This is your room, where you both sleep. What's there that you don't know? -Regina opened and closed her mouth a few times, slowly processing the information Henry just gave her. She looked at Emma, whose face was between angry and furious, expecting an explanation that Regina didn't have.

-I really don't know anything more than you here. Last thing I remember is us casting that spell together and your crazy way of waking me up. -She managed to put her "villain" voice as she spoke, to let her know that she had no right to be mad at her.

-Well, I don't care what you know, but you fix this. I'm taking my son. Let's go, Henry. -She took Henry's hand and went outside the house with him. She only realized they were both still in their pijamas when they were getting into the car. She could feel Henry's confusion, but he didn't say a word as he got in the vehicle.

-He is my son too, you know? -Regina's voice yelled from inside the house, but Emma turned on the car anyway. There was only one place to go that she could think of.

Driving her old yellow bug instantly calmed Emma. She tried to think about what just happened and how on Earth she got herself in that situation. It was the stupid spell, Regina must have done something wrong, that was the only explanation. She tried to look more confident than she felt, because she could sense Henry was a bit scared at that point, and hadn't stopped looking at her since they got in the car. Aparently, he wasn't as aware as her of the strange situation that was going on there. He might as well be a good source of information to start of.

-So, kid, what is this all about? Why are you not freaking out with this?

-The only thing that is making me freak out is the way you and mom just woke up, screaming at each other and creating fire balls.

-Well, kid, you know Regina, she was kind of the villain, there's a reason why.

-That was ages ago! I cannot believe you are bringing this up know! Was it something I did that got you into this fight? Tell me! Is this my fault?

-No, no, this is not your fault at all. This has just something to do with the spell we casted to escape Pan's curse, that obviously went wrong.

-Wait. Pan? As in the story of Peter Pan? What has he to do with any of this? Is his story real too? – Emma pulled the breaks and looked at him surprised. Did he not remember anything at all? Was that the reason why he looked so unharmed?

-Well, yes, kind of, except for the part in which he was an evil bastard who kidnapped, almost killed you and then possessed you to steal and cast Regina's curse. You don't remember any of that? –She put her hand in Henry's forehead, then looked into his eyes to see if something was wrong with him. She could tell he wasn't' lying, but what happened to his memories?

-Nothing of that happened, mom, we are here, in Storybrooke, as always. Maybe you had a very realistic bad dream? –Henry was giving her a very worried look. Like she was the one talking nonsense. But she was the one who got it real. Wasn't she? Could he be right? None of this made any sense. She definitely needed to go to the people she now trusted the most besides Henry and herself: her parents.

-Ok, maybe you are right, maybe I am. Either way, I'd like to speak with your gran, ok?

-Ok. But since it's obvious that you are not teaching me magic today, I'm going with dad, he wanted to spend the day with me anyway, we are probably going fishing. –He opened the car door and started to get out, but Emma stopped him.

-No, Henry, you could be in danger, you are staying with me until I sort this out. –Henry smiled condescendingly and looked around him.

-Have you seeing this town, mom? Nothing ever happens here. This is the land of 'Happy Endings', you and mom are always saying that. –Emma almost laughed with that. Happy endings? In Storybrooke? What the hell was going on? But on the other hand, the blue sky, and the quiet, sunny street didn't look dangerous at all. And maybe it was for the best that Henry wasn't there when she talked with Snow.

-Alright, kid, but I'll drop you off at Neal's. Where does he live now? –She could see Henry was going to say something, but instead started giving her the directions to his dad's house in this reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks everyone for reading/following/reviewing the first chapter! Sorry for the delay, winter break is over and I couldn't organize my schedule as good as I thought. Shame on me. But, here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it! =)**

Regina stood on the front yard while the car disappeared from her sight. What had she done now to upset everyone again? She was being good now! What else did these people required from her? One thing was certain: something weird happened with that spell. She could only think of one way to find out what it was: talking with the inhabitants of Storybrooke, and there was a perfect place for that. She hurried into the house to get changed, but couldn't help to notice that there was something quite not right. It felt more... warmer than before. More like a home. Almost everything was the same, except for maybe a different colour in the walls, or maybe there were more pictures hanging. She went into the living room and found that her sofa was gone, and instead, a more comfortable looking one stood in its place. On her way to the room, she stopped at the sight of a photo that hanged in the hall. It was a photo of Emma with baby Henry. And she could remember being the one taking it, as some sort of long-gone memory. She shook her head. No, that couldn't be right. She had been the one to take care of Henry his first 10 years of life, not his birthmother.

She got out of the house as soon as she had a different outfit than her pijamas on, and drove her car to 'Granny's'. She expected the conversations to lower down when she entered the place, the fear people always felt when she was around, but instead found warm smiles and some waving hands at her. She could tell that reality wasn't bad, after all. She missed feeling feared and powerful, sure, but being loved was a far more satisfactory. She tried to smile back, but her smiling was a bit rusty. Regina had to think about Henry to do it without looking weird.

-Good morning, Regina! What are you doing here today? I thought you and Emma were teaching Henry magic, he has been talking about it all week! – Granny was talking nice. To her! Regina! The Evil Queen! She could remember Henry saying something about that magic thing at the house, and decided to go with it to get more information about what was going on in the town. She had learned in the past few days that more could be obtained with nice words than with fear. She might have to get used to that.

-Hi! Yes, we were, but something came up. Has Emma been here today?

-No, honey, but shouldn't you know? Are you girls having an argument or something? Not that it's any of my business, of course, but, you know, if there's something I can do... Here, have some hot chocolate, that always lifts the mood. –And after Regina could start asking anything else, she turned to serve other people. She looked around to see if there was someone there she could get to talk, but heard the door opening. Neal saw her right away, but went to Red to order before he slowly approached her.

-Hey, what's up with you today? Where's Emma? Henry was really scared. Waking up with a fireball, seriously? I don't know what are you doing, but I don't want my kid near while you argue. It's bad enough that you both have magic, but using it like that in front of him? He is just a 10 year old!

-I don't have to explain anything to you. And why would I know where Emma is? She woke me up yelling this morning and left with my son. –Regina pronounced slowly these 2 words, to let Baelfire know she was very aware of what was right for Henry. Everyone kept trying to teach her how to take care of her kid. No one seemed to realize she was his only parent for that first 10 years, wasn't she? She briefly remembered the picture of Emma and Henry in her house, but managed to put that memory away-. I don't even know what was she doing at my house. I don't even know what _I _was doing at my house. I am pretty sure something went wrong with the damn spell and now all of you, even Henry, are acting like nothing is going on, but it is!

-What spell are you talking about? Regina, nothing is wrong in Storybrooke, nothing has ever gone wrong! 'Land of the Happy Endings', remember? – 'Yeah, right' thought Regina. Happy for whom? It was clear that Bae was also brainwashed by that reality.

-So, you don't know either, right? Great! –She turned around and took a long breath to calm herself. Then, put her best "mayor" smile. The best way to obtain information from people. 'Try to be nice, Regina, you can do this' she thought to herself. –Then faced Neal again to ask – Can you tell me what is happening here?

-You really don't know, do you? –He looked her straight in the eye, while her tried not to look like she felt, which was throwing a fireball to everything and everyone. In that very moment Red put a bag in front of Neal.

-Here's your lunch. Everything alright here? Couldn't help noticing the yelling, the loud thing, you know? –She smiled politely to both of them before leaving.

-I'm texting Henry to let him know It's going to take me a little longer than expected here, so we can talk. –He pointed at one table and Regina couldn't help to roll her eyes. She would rather make people suffer to obtain information quickly than having to wait this much, but she sat down. That was not who she wanted to be anymore. For Henry.

Emma knocked at her parent's apartment, and waited until someone opened. But stood there opening and closing her mouth when Hook's face appeared. All messy hair and blue eyes. She looked away when she realized he was wearing only a pair of sport pants, and a towel around his neck.

-Look who we have here. I just returned from my morning jog, and was heading for a shower. –He raised his eyebrows, flirtatious -. Maybe you have reconsidered and want to join me, love?

-I what? What? What are you doing at my parent's? –She entered in the apartment and started looking around, but things were different than she remembered. That curtains weren't there before, and that anchor either. She turned around when she heard the door closing.

-Your parent's? You know they don't live here. Now, the question is –he got closer to her, she could see each drop of sweat on his forehead- What are you doing at my place at –he looked at the clock- 7.30 in the morning? –Emma was feeling really uncomfortable with Hook that close, inside her something was making her feel like that was terribly wrong. But barely a few seconds later, he started to laugh and got away. –Cup of coffee, love? What's going on with you now? Fight with your lovergirl?

-No, I just want to know where my parents are. Wait, what? What the hell is happening in Storybrooke? Is this all because of the spell?

-What spell are you talking about? Have you two messed up something? –So, Hook was as comfortable with this reality as Henry. Great. So, time to find out what this version was.

-Killian –she couldn't remember when she learned Hook's real name, but she knew it – Can you tell me what is happening here?

-Amazing. You seriously can't remember your own life? That, dear, needs some rum. –Emma couldn't help to smile. Once a pirate, always a pirate. She sat on the couch while he reached a bottle and 2 glasses, and pulled out the cork with his teeth-. Now, where should I start?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Thank you very much for the nice reviews and for reading it! Here comes the flashback of how they ended up in this new Storybrooke. I started this chapter with a little part of the script from "Coming home" (3x11), where this fic takes from. I hope you enjoy it! **

_-Can you stop it, or do we have to start preparing our souls, 'cause mine is gonna take some time..._

_-It's here! It's here! The curse, is coming, from all sides, there is no escape!_

_-It's not too late, we can still stop it, right? Regina?_

_- Yes, yes_

_- ¿What's the price? Gold said that there was a price, what is our price?_

_-It's not our price, it's mine_

_-What are you talking about?_

_-It's what I felt when I first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most._

_-Henry?_

_-I can never see him again, I have no choice. I have to undo what I started_

_-The curse that brought us to Storybrooke_

_-That created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us._

_-Breaking the curse destroys the town_

_-It will wink out of existence as though it were never here and everyone would go back to the where they're from, prevented from ever returning._

_-You'll go back to the Enchanted Forest._

_-All of us, except Henry. He will stay here, because he was born here._

_-Alone?_

_-No_

_-You will take him, because you're the Savior. You were created to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it._

_-I...I don't want to. We'll both go back with everyone._

_-That's not an option. I can't be with him. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work._

- If this won't work, there has to be something else that will. This is as bad as letting Pan win. Regina, there must be another way. –Regina just stood there, white face, everyone looking at her with... hope? When did she become the hero? After a few seconds desperately thinking and even if it had been Mary Margaret who asked the question, she turned to Henry before speaking. She could tell he already knew what was her answer.

-I...I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do. Once the curse is casted, it cannot be broken, I told you it was made to be unstoppable. This is the only way.

-No. Mum, for the last few years I thought you were the villain, but now you have proven me wrong, you have proven everyone that there's good inside you. This cannot be the price that we have to pay. I want both of my mothers with me. – Regina looked at Emma, who had her hands on Henry's shoulders.

-The kid is right. If I'm the Savior, let's save Storybrooke. Mr. Gold was the one giving you the curse in the first place, maybe he knew something he didn't tell us.

-The curse is already coming, we don't have time for this, I'm giving you the chance to raise Henry away from all this. There is no place for happy endings now. –Why wouldn't they listen to her? She was giving them a chance to be happy, forget Storybrooke even existed forget all of this. Henry would have a mum, and a life without magic, without prices to be paid.

-The kid has spoken, he doesn't want your way, we'll find a way to make this our way. –That was it. Emma was right, she could see the determination in her eyes. It was all about Henry, as always. They could do anything from him. And there wasn't much time to argue.

-We could try, but if we don't find anything quick, you'll do as I said. Do we have a deal? –Regina put her hand in the air for Emma to shake it.

-We have a deal. – Emma shook Regina's hand and something burned them, as if an electric current passed trough their hands. They split them immediately.

-What was that? Did you do it? – Emma looked at her waiting for an explanation. Regina wasn't sure, but if it was what she thought... Maybe there was a hope for them.

-Our magic, it's opposite. As the negative and positive poles. I'm the villain here, aren't I? And you are the Savior. This... I might have something, but I'll need your help. Go to my vaults, In the chamber where I kept the curse, there's some old magic there. I need you to look for a small bottle, dark green liquid inside. Bring it to Mr. Gold's store. He might got a spell that helps us. Take them with you, they'll help you find it. Belle, Neal, I'm sorry about Rumple, but I need your help to find something.

-You got it, we won't take long. – Emma left followed by her parents, Henry and Hook. Belle wiped her eyes and nodded firmly.

-Let's go.

Once in the shop, Regina made them focus in looking for a tiny cristal, while she searched for the roll of paper she remembered seing in Rumple's power. There was an old magic, so old that escaped the known rules. No price for this. But it needed power. Such great power that neither she or Rumple thought it could have possibly casted. But now things changed. Now the Evil and the Good were working together. With the right help they might be able to reset the curse, with them all staying in Storybrooke.

They were still looking when Henry, Emma and the rest arrived with the bottle. Regina divided them: Some searching for the cristal, the rest for the spell. It was Mary Margaret who found the cristal in a small jewellery box, and Regina found the small roll of paper in a cabinet. Emma took it, not sure that small roll could really help.

-Is this it? Didn't you say ancient magic? It looks...new. And small.

-It's supposed to look insignificant. People tend to think great things look big and rich, but usually the most powerful items seem insignificant. Think about it, a wand is practically a stick, but it can hold great magic. Now, we have everything. If this doesn't work we will be almost out of time, so no second chances. The potion here, we both have to drink it, it helps to focus all your magic in one action. It lasts for a few minutes, and after that, we'll be out of magic for a few days, so another reason to be quick. Now, the cristal is like a battery, we have to charge it and that will be what the spell takes. There is no memory of anyone using this spell, so, let's hope it is as good as it is supposed to. Now, remember the spark that burned us before? That was our magics colliding. With this, they will work together, bad and good, in the same direction. That should be powerful enough. This should be similar to the curse. It will destroy Pan's magic, and create another life for us here in Storybrooke, not a cursed one, but one with no consecuences, no price to be paid. We will all have a happy ending. We will drink the potion, wrap the cristal with the spell and focus, really focus, on what we want. We want a Happy Ending, a big one, for everyone. We want Henry to be happy, do you understand?

-Yes, I understand, but how am I supposed to use my magic? I don't know how.

-That won't be necessary, the potion will do it for you. You just have to do what I told you and everything should work. Ready, Savior? –Regina offered the bottle to Emma first. She took it and looked at Henry before drinking half of it. By her face, Regina could tell it tasted bad, but wasn't really ready for what really was the worst taste she could ever imagine. She quickly took the cristal and wraped it, then place it in her hand and took Emma's hand. The spark now was way bigger than before. Everyone saw tiny gleams coming out of their joined hands. – Remember to focus on the intention of this.

They both closed their eyes, and everyone let them some space, there was completely silence in the store, except for the electric buzz coming from the hands of Regina and Emma. It went stronger, and the gleams extended around them both, so the rest of the people in the store had to walk a few steps back, and cover their eyes.

Emma and Regina started to feel a warm current coming from the objects in her hands. It accompanied their heartbeats, and got stronger each one. It was difficult to focus only on their goal, and not the almost painful current, but they managed. They both thought of their son, and his happiness. The sparks kept getting stronger and grew like a force field around Emma and Regina. Soon all the store was inside the field, and it kept growing. It was when it collided with the green cloud that was Pan's curse when it all exploded in a bright lightning and a loud thunder.

It was all calm in Storybrooke now. Suddenly it was night, no one in the streets. Everyone was in their Happy Ending. For Regina and Emma, it was the Mayor's house, with Henry calmly sleeping in his bed, smiling in his dreams of magic.


End file.
